A Single Word
by AkixYusei
Summary: A collection of one shots based on one to two word prompts that are given to me by my friends and readers. Feel free to suggest ideas. Prompt 9: Home- With him, she was home.
1. Breathe

**I wanted to try my hand at doing a series of one shots. This is the product of that want. I want your help. Either in a message or in a review, post a single word that you would like to see as the prompt for my writing. I will credit you. This prompt, Breathe, is my own.**

**I don't own Underworld**

"Selene, stay with me!" Michael yelled to his mate, who had already lost consciousness, and was losing blood fast. If he didn't act soon, she would…

No, he couldn't think like that. Selene would survive this; even if this cost him everything.

The Lycans had finally caught up to them and had trapped them during the night. They had tried to fight them off, but they had gotten to close. Selene had tried to protect him, and ended up being hurt severely. Now she lay, dying in his arms due to blood loss. He felt guilty; after all, he had been too cocky and let his guard down long enough for the Lycan to strike. Selene had jumped in between him and the Lycan, taking every attack.

He had to act fast. Without a second thought, he had ripped off her clothes and began to asses her injuries as quickly as possible. Claw marks lined her body, and they were not healing.

"God damn it, Selene." He said, looking around the den for any sign of a blood bag "You stay alive, you hear me. I will be right back." He carefully placed her down and ran out of the room. He came across a kitchen like area and began searching. His heart stopped in his tracks as he saw a single blood bag sitting on the table.

He picked it up and rushed back to Selene. He could hear a heart beat still coming from her, not strong, but still there. He lifted her up and ripped the top off the blood bag. He placed it up to her mouth and tried to get her to feed.

"Come on, Selene." He said, taking her hand "Drink it, please… please." He sounded desperate. He watched as her hand slipped from his grasps and fell to the floor. The room had become silent, except for the sound of his breathing. Selene was dead.

"No!" He said, placing her down on the ground "I will not lose you damn it!" He had poured the blood into her mouth and now was performing chest compressions on her, hoping to bring her back to life. Tears had clouded his vision, but he kept at it. He wouldn't… he couldn't lose her. This reminded him so much of when he lost Samantha and it was killing him.

He didn't know what else he could do. She still wasn't breathing, yet he had been at this for a while now. He fell backwards into a wall, sobs ripping out of his chest. Selene was gone, and it was his fault. He couldn't save her, no matter how hard he had tried.

"I'm so sorry, Selene." He whispered, leaning down and kissing her head "I love you so much." He laid down next to the body of his lover and closed his eyes. He refused to leave her side until a Lycan would try to kill him. Next to him, a vampire's heart began to beat once again. Her eyes snapped open and she began to breathe once more.

**This was shorter than what I would have liked, but oh well. **

**Please review and no flames. Don't forget to send me your prompt ideas. **


	2. Lost

**Sorry this took me so long. I had another one I was going to put before this, but I sent it to my beta reader, and then she went on vacation for two weeks, so this one is un beta'd. Oh well.**

**I don't own Underworld. This prompt, Lost, was given to me by pugswanthugs (Love the name).**

* * *

"Mother, how much longer are we going to search today?" Eve asked Selene as they walked. Eve had gotten another sight of Michael and they were currently on his trail. They had following it for a few hours, and Selene could tell that she was getting tired. She didn't want to quit at it though. She couldn't stand the thought of being without Michael for much longer.

"Until I'm sure he's not here." Selene told her. Eve sighed.

"I don't think he's here anymore. I haven't seen anything new. I'm sorry Mother." Eve said. She felt bad for her mother, but she was getting tired. She wanted to rest and start this up again the next evening.

"David, can you take her back to the safe house? I'm going to keep searching." Selene said. The other vampire nodded and took Eve's hand. He guided her away. She sighed. She didn't want to put too much stress on her young daughter, but she needed Michael. She wasn't ready to be a mother, and she needed him to help her. She couldn't handle this without him.

Selene knew that this futile. He must have left the area already, but she refused to give up. Movement to her right caught her eye. She turned and saw a pack of Lycans chasing after something.

_Michael?_ She thought, running after them. Her hopes were rising as she ran. It was a large chance that her hopes would fall down again. For all she knew, they could be chasing a vampire, and she was going to end up getting attacked. It was something she was willing to risk, just in case that what they were after was indeed Michael.

She followed them quickly, unable to catch a glimpse of what they were chasing. Her guns were now in her hands and her fangs had extended. She looked like a true vampire. While she was running, she raised her gun and fired at one of the lycans in front of her. It dropped to the ground, dead. Two of them had turned around, while the rest continued to follow their prey.

They growled at her and went after her. Selene aimed her guns at them and fired at them. They fell dead.

"Easy." She said, running past the dead bodies. She needed to find the pack.

Suddenly, she was pinned to a wall, the hot breath of a lycan on her face. One claw was on her neck, the other pinned one of her hands to the wall. She tried to move her hand to raise her guns, but the lycan had one of them pinned, and the other gun was on the ground. She was stuck. She struggled against it's hold, trying to break free. Just as the lycan was about to finished her off, a feral, non lycan, growl stopped it. It dropped Selene to the ground and charged at whatever had growled at it.

Selene's vision was blurred as she took deep breaths. The air felt good to her. She looked up, but the lycan was blocking her vision. A claw was jammed through the lycan's stomach, but Selene didn't see it. She did see it drop to the ground. Her savior moved to her side. A familiar scent flowed up her nose, and her heart began to race.

The next thing she knew, they were sharing a passionate kiss. After being separated for as long as they were, they needed each other.

"Selene, it's you." He whispered once they had separated "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Michael." She said "You don't realize how much I needed you. There is so much I need to tell you." He silenced her with another kiss. She was complete now. She had Michael with her. Without him, she had been lost.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this. Please review. **


	3. Ghost

**Yeah… so I had NO idea what to do for this one, but I really wanted to give it a try… And this is the product. I think the emotion in this one is a little too depressing… it had me in tears… I doubt most of you reading this will cry, but let's see.**

**I don't own Underworld, and the prompt, ghost, was given to me by Zombielycan, thanks.**

* * *

"Selene, are you okay?" Michael asked once again. Once again, he got no reply. She was staring at the small photograph in her hand. It was a picture of their daughter, who, last night, got torn to shreds by a lycan. It was the only picture she had of her, and it was a picture of the three of them. They both knew she couldn't be revived, and since that night, Selene had said nothing.

"Selene, she's not coming back." He said, trying to get her attention.

"I know." She said, harshly. She had so much pain in her voice. After she spoke, she dropped to her knees in tears. Quickly, he went next to his mate, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He rocked her back and forth, trying to stop the broken sobbing "I didn't mean to hurt you, but it's true. I'm sorry." She cried into his chest.

"It's not fair, Michael." She said "Why did she have to die! She was just a child." He rubbed her back.

"I know Selene, I know. She was much too young to die." She curled into him, the sobbing now just sniffles. He stood up, picking her up with him, and took her to their room. He placed her on the bed and watched as she curled into the blankets, tears still rolling down his face. They had both killed and dismembered the lycan who had caused them this much pain, and now it was just about healing the broken hearts.

He kissed her forehead and left the room. He ran into David on the way out.

"Where are you going?" The young vampire asked.

"To where we buried Eve," His voice broke "I want to say goodbye one last time."

"L-let me go with you." He heard, and looked up to see Selene. Her eyes were still red from crying.

"Alright, David, would you like to join us?" The vampire shook his head.

"This is something you two should be alone for." He said, walking away. Selene and Michael walked to the grave site.

"Eve…" Selene said "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. You shouldn't have died; it should be me there, not you." Michael grabbed her hand "I know I was cold to you, and often times, it seemed like I didn't care about you, but I did. I loved you to death Eve, and my only wish is that you could have known this." She fell to her knees once more, sobbing. Michael looked down at the broken woman. She had become a ghost of her former self.

* * *

**Please review, and no flames. Keep in mind, I could always use a new prompt or two!**


	4. Mythology

**I really liked this prompt! The storyline… not so much. My best friend Lala, gave this to me. She recently got into the movie series, but she's only seen Awakening. Next time I hang out with her, I'm going to show her the rest. **

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

"Michael, is there something wrong?" Selene said. They were currently in a safe house on the outskirts of Budapest. They were hiding out from the humans that were hunting down their kind, and killing them. They had been there for two days, and no one had found them yet. This shocked Selene, considering that the safe house was tapped. She was afraid of the humans for once.

"Hm, oh, no, nothing." He said, snapping out of his thoughts. He turned his back to her again and drifted back into his thoughts. Suddenly, a question popped into his head "Selene?"

"Yes?"

"The myths about vampires; how many of them are true?" He asked "I know the whole 'daylight thing' is true, but what about the others?"

"Vampires are, in fact, immortal. I think you knew that though, seeing as I'm six-hundred years old." She said "We're immune to garlic, though. It can't harm us, but I honestly can't see the appeal to humans. It smells terrible. I hate it. Anyway, we can reproduce, though I don't see why we should."

"You don't want children?" He interrupted, shocked.

"Michael, I couldn't handle a child. I've been a death dealer since I was turned, and I couldn't even handle training a new vampire. Besides, if I had a kid, they wouldn't love me, I-" She was cut off by a kiss from Michael. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled back and looked down at her.

"Selene…" He said "If we ever had a child, of course he/she would love you, why wouldn't they? You would protect them to death. It is how you are, you are perfect. You can handle a child, I can assure you."

"Thank you Michael, I needed to hear that." She said, as he pulled her closer. She leaned her head on his chest, sighing "Is there anything else you want to know about vampires or Lycans?"

"Can you continue to explain the truth behind the mythology of it all?" He asked.

"You know all the myths about vampires, but Lycans… You know they transform on the full moon, but what you don't know is that after several years, they learn to control their transformations and can transform at will. It gets irritating to death dealers after a while, trying to determine which are human and which the wretched creatures are. After six-hundred years, though, it gets easy to do. They are weak to silver, obviously. I believe that has root in the fact that William was allergic to silver, but I'm not sure that he was." She explained, sighing "That's all I know about them. I never cared to learn anything more than their weaknesses."

"It's good to learn more about vampires. I needed to learn more about my mate." He pulled her in for a quick kiss. Something clicked in his brain "Selene, why did you need to hear that you would be a good mother?" She pulled away from him, looking away, trying not to meet his eyes.

"Well, the thing is… I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Please review and no flames. Feel free to suggest more ideas. **


	5. Psych Ward

**This next theme, Psych Ward, was given to me by my friend Francesca. The ending is crappy, considering I had no idea what to do. This was a hard theme to do. I'm sorry if it seems jumpy.**

**I don't own Underworld. **

_Dream/Memories_

* * *

They said he was crazy the moment he woke from his year-long coma. That he was spouting nonsense about vampires and lycans. The doctor had him institutionalized, saying that, until he understood that those creatures were nothing but legend, he would be locked in there.

His sleep was plagued with the same dream; of being bitten by a beautiful woman and turned into a hybrid of the two creatures. Together, they killed two of the most important vampires and the eldest lycan. Then they were frozen, and that's when he would awaken. He swears that those dreams are memories, but despite all efforts, he cannot seem to transform.

For two years he's been trapped here, hoping to get some proof that he wasn't crazy; that these dreams were, in fact, memories of his past; the past he cannot seem to remember. He knew that it was an empty hope, but he didn't want to give up on the one thing that he knew.

"Hey you, Corvin," He looked up, bags under his eyes. Another patient was talking to him. "We're getting a new nurse today. I heard she's a beauty, but won't let anyone touch her." He nodded and looked back down. He didn't care about this. Nurses came and went all the time.

The door to his room opened. "Let's see here, patient 6359. I have your…" The voice stopped. He refused to look up. The voice sounded strangely familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He heard a tray drop and heels click on the floor. The door closed. He finally looked up to see the pills on the floor. He slowly walked over to them and took them without care. He went back to his bed and closed his eyes falling asleep instantly.

_He tore the head off of the giant wolf with ease. For being the first lycan, he wasn't much of a challenge. _

"_William!" He heard, and looked up just in time to see Markus, the first vampire and last elder, shove his wing into his mate's chest. A feral growl escaped his throat "I knew Viktor made a mistake in keeping you as a pet, he should have killed you with the rest of your family." He was about to rush to Selene's side when she pulled the wing out of her chest and stabbed his head. She pushed the vampire back into the helicopter, killing him. _

_He rushed to meet her on the bridge, making the transformation as he went. The sun was rising, and if he didn't get there in time… He stopped at the sight. She was standing in the sunlight, and it wasn't burning her. It was a stunning sight. He slowly began to walk towards her, as she tried to speak. He wiped the tear that was falling, and then kissed her._

He shot up in bed, breathing deeply. It was that same dream. He heard the door to his room open, and he let out a growl; something that he believed was almost impossible.

"Mr. Corvin," The voice said. It was the same voice from earlier; the new nurse.

"Nurse." He said, avoiding looking at her. It was the same routine for all the nurses. If he awoke in the middle of the night, they had orders to sedate him right away. He silently held out his arm, waiting for the injection that was destined to occur. Instead he felt something much sharper, and much more painful. She was biting him.

"Stop, stop please!" He yelled, thrashing. She pulled off, wiping the blood off her lips.

"They have been suppressing your memories. Do you not recognize me?" The woman said. He shook his head. He could see her perfectly now. She had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. She was a little shorter than he was. Her outfit was one of the typical nurses.

"I don't, I'm sorry. You must have me confused for someone else." He said.

"Here," She held out her wrist "Bite me and see."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!" He yelled.

"Hush!" She snapped, biting into her own wrist. She maneuvered her way behind him. She held his mouth open and poured the blood into his mouth. Immediately after, memories started flashing before his eyes.

_A woman, about her age, saw her father dead on the ground. "Father." She spoke, despair laced in her voice._

_Next thing he knew, he saw himself looking up at the woman. He looked dizzy and confused. "You're safe, I'm Selene." She spoke. _

_Now he was in a warehouse, looking at the woman's… Selene's hand. It was bright red, but healed. "See," She said "No need." He took her face in his hand. Suddenly, they were kissing. _

The memories went on from there. They were all familiar, they were the same as his dreams. This woman… was his savior, and his mate. His eyes opened. He felt better than he had since he had woken up.

"Selene…" He whispered. Hope lit up her normally stoic features as she held his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Come on Michael." She said, helping him stand "I need to get you out of here." She took his hand and the two fled the confines of the ward. Everything was finally making sense to him, and he could never have been happier.

* * *

**Please review, and no flames. Please submit more ideas!**


	6. Kill

**Yay, an insanely short one shot! This is more of a drabble than anything. This was given to me(technically) by a fellow roleplayer on tumblr. **

**I don't own Underworld**

_Past_

* * *

Michael sat up and looked around, having no memory of what had just happened. His head was spinning, but for some reason he felt completely refreshed, like he had drained someone dry of their blood. His eyes landed on the body next to him. His eyes widened when he realized who it belonged to.

"Selene!" He said, pulling her close to him. Memories from the night before suddenly flooded into his mind.

"_Michael, you need to feed." Selene said, pushing a blood bag into his hand. He shook his head._

"_It's fine Selene, I fed recently enough." He said "I won't need to feed for another few days." He gave her a small smile, and went back to his book. He heard his mate sigh and turn to put the bag in the fridge. He heard a small crash and her hiss in pain. The sweet smell of blood flowed up his nose. It distracted him from his book, so he stood up and went to find the source of the blood. _

_He saw Selene on the floor, holding her head. She had been putting the blood bag away when a few items fell off of the top of the fridge and hit her in the head. They had caused a small cut, which had started bleeding. Michael licked his lips, the scent of the blood too enticing to stop himself._

"_Michael?" She said as he pinned her to the ground "Michael, what are you doing?" Her voice became panicked as he sunk his teeth into her neck. She struggled in his grasp, trying to free herself. She knew that he wouldn't stop until he drained her dry. She slowly stopped struggling. As her eyes slid closed, she whispered one last thing "I love you Michael." _

Michael began to sob. He had killed her, the only person he truly loved. He had given into the monster inside him and drained her dry. If only he had listened to her and fed from the blood bag, she would still be alive. He wiped the tears from his eyes and leaned down. He gently kissed her pale lips.

"I love you too Selene."

* * *

**Please review and no flames. Review with new themes please!**


	7. Snow

**I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. I was out of the house all day last Sunday and I forgot to work on one, so I pulled it out of my folder of one shots I wrote for my fellow roleplayers on tumblr. I'm sorry it's so short. **

**I don't own Underworld**

* * *

It was cold... Actually, that was an understatement, it was freezing and Michael had no idea what he was doing outside in this weather. That wasn't true either, he knew what he was doing, but he didn't know WHY he was doing it. It was the middle of winter, and he was pretty sure the temperature had hit below freezing. His body was wracked with chills as he walked across town. He could be back in his apartment, drinking a cup of warmed blood, but no, he had insisted on trekking out here in this weather.

His mate was behind him. She hadn't spoken a word to him since he had dragged her out of the apartment. She, too, didn't understand why he had dragged her out of bed when she was sure they would freeze to death out here.

He made a mental note to take a warm bath when they got back. They were now on the outskirts of town. He stopped them and took her hand. He looked up and saw the first few flakes of snow begin to fall. He smiled slightly and watched as they landed in her hair. He carefully swept the hair out of her face, avoiding touching the snow crystals in her hair. In his mind, they made her look even more beautiful; if that was even possible. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

**Please review and no flames. Those who are waiting on the next chapter of Beating of their Hearts, it should be up later today or tomorrow.**


	8. Break

**Next chapter :D This was given to me in the form of a 'break me' prompt on tumblr. An anon sent my Michael blog an ask, giving me a small prompt, trying to break Michael. It worked, to say the least. **

**Quick notice; I may not update Beating of their Hearts this week. I have band camp, and will be super busy. I'll try to find time to make an update, but it probably won't happen. Sorry to those who like the fanfic and want to know what happened to Eve. **

**Anyway, I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

He moaned as his eyes slowly opened. His head was spinning from his time unconscious. Flashes of memories from the night before went rushing through his head.

"Selene, do you remember what happened last night?" He asked, not receiving an answer "Selene?"

"No, no..." Michael said, rushing to her side. Her pulse was faint, almost non-existent. The scent of her blood was all over the room, particularly on his hands. A flashback from that night rushed into his head.

_"Michael, will you listen to me." Selene yelled, her eyes electric blue._

_"No Selene," He said "You listen. I'm sick and tired of us continuously on the move. I want to settle down, relax and live out the rest of our immortal lives together. Is that too much to ask?"_

_"Yes it is." She snapped "Michael, the longer we stay here, the longer we will be in danger. We need to leave now!"_

_"No," He said, claws coming out. Before he was conscious of what he was doing, he had lashed out, claws scratching against her skin. They continued to fight; blood spilling onto the floor. Selene managed to get a well timed hit to the head, knocking the hybrid unconscious._

"Michael," He heard, and he looked down to see Selene looking up to him, her eyes dazed.

"Selene," He breathed a sigh of relief "I'm here. You're going to be alright." She shook her head, blood dripping out of the side of her mouth.

"I'm not going to make it this time, Michael." She whispered, her breathing rough "I'm so sorry it had to end like this."

"Shh," He whispered, placing a light kiss on her forehead "Don't talk. It's not your fault, love. I'm the one who injured you." He bit into his wrist, holding it over her mouth. She made no move to drink it. Instead she gave him a small smile, whispered that she loved him and closed her eyes. The room became silent, except for the sound of his own breathing. He had killed her; the only thing tying him to this life. Devastated cries rang out through the apartment. He was broken.

* * *

**Please review and no flames. Any prompts given to me in the reviews will be used over the course of the next few weeks. **


	9. Home

**Based on the song Coming Home. I'm sorry if it sucks.**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

Home…

She didn't feel as if she had one anymore, not without Michael. She had sent Eve off with David just after she decided to search for her mate, not wanting to put her in any more danger. She trusted David to protect her, and teach her what she needed to know. Hopefully she would see her daughter soon, as it had already been two months. She called every day to check up on them, but she longed to see her daughter.

But not without Michael.

Today, she had flown out to the castle where she and Michael had killed Marcus and William. The broken copter still hung from the ceiling and the bodies of the lycans and Marcus, although mostly decomposed, still laid there. The smell made Selene's stomach turn; rotting flesh combined with the lycan's stink was nearly the most repulsive thing she had even smelled.

She hoped there would be some sort of hint as to where Michael was. She craved his warmth, his touch. She wanted to feel his arms around her. The love sick thoughts would have to wait, as it seemed she had been followed. A growl tore her from her thoughts

_Lycan, _She thought _Judging by the sound. _ She pulled her guns from the holsters and ran towards the sound. There was a whole pack standing there, growling at her. That wasn't what caught her attention, it was the figure behind them that had caught her eye. She shook her head slightly in disbelief and focused on the task at hand, the lycans. She fired off round after round, killing the lycans left and right.

There it was… that growl. She shivered and looked up. He was there, but unlike normal, the growl was directed not at the lycans, but at her. He charged at her, claws digging into her shoulder.

"Michael!" She cried out as he pushed her into the wall. Her vision darkened for a moment as her head slammed into the rock. She looked up to him. He was here, but there was something different. His eyes lacked the light she had grown so attached too. Her eyes searched his body and her eyes landed on an anklet around his ankle. It was glowing an ominous red. She realized she needed to get this off so she could be with him once more, yet she couldn't figure out how.

"Michael, listen, it's me." She whimpered. She saw no flash of recognition in his eyes as he dug his claws deep into her shoulder. She whimpered out of pain and fell down to her knees. She looked at the item that was causing her so much mental pain. Her hands futilely grasped at it and tried to break it. There was an amused growl and then he kicked her. She was sent flying into a pillar and landed right beside Marcus's decomposed head. She hissed in shock. She clearly wasn't expecting Michael's attack. Her chest hurt as blood leaked out of the corned of her mouth.

She reached down, pulling a gun out of the holster and shooting the gun at his ankle. She cringed as a pained howl rang in her ears as she felt like crying. _I'm sorry Michael. _She thought, looking down. She heard him growl again. She waited, and waited, and waited for him to strike her again, for the cold hands of death to finally take her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but it was warm and clawless. She didn't move, afraid to see who was there. She no longer heard the lycans growling. She took a deep breath, and her heart fluttered. She recognized the scent anywhere.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered "The lycans… were controlling me. I had no free will, no power to do anything besides what they told me. Selene, please, look at me." She looked up and was met with sea-green eyes. Her arms wrapped around his neck, lips finding lips. She melted into him, they basically became one. With him, in his arms, she was home.

* * *

**Please review and no flames. **


End file.
